This invention relates to providing a system for improved ability to move large pieces of equipment across a property or yard or even a rooftop for installation or removal which is sturdy, efficient and strong enough to move such equipment, but yet is compact enough to be able to fit through small openings such as a back yard gate or narrow alley way. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for a cart and dolly system specifically designed to be strong enough to withstand heavy equipment loads, such as would be placed on it when an HVAC mechanic is installing a new HVAC unit or removing an old unit and replacing it with a new unit.
When an HVAC mechanic needs to either remove an old unit or install a new unit, especially in a residential environment. It is very difficult to transport the old unit out, and bring the new unit in to the area where the unit needs to be installed, because these units are generally located within a backyard enclosure or along a narrow side yard area. These constraints make it difficult to transport the unit or units from the vehicle in which they were transported to the location at which they are to be installed.
Primary problems with other methods of moving these and other large loads from the truck to the installation area is awkward, can be dangerous and would require at least two users to move the equipment safely and efficiently. A commonly used method is use of a dolly, and with a heavy load on two wheels, it can also be difficult if the equipment must be moved over uneven surfaces, where the load becomes somewhat unstable under these circumstances. In commercial environments, the equipment can be located on the roof of a very large building. The equipment is unloaded from the transport vehicle and hoisted onto the roof of the building using a crane, however, the crane may have to be situated at the other end of the building from where the equipment needs to be. Therefore, there is the challenge of moving the equipment from where it is transferred to the roof with the crane to where it needs to be installed. Again, use of a dolly can be difficult, awkward and hazardous due to the uneven surface of the roof as well as the existence of various obstacles in the pathway. A system is needed that allows for the ability to move heavy loads from the transport vehicle to the area where the equipment is needed that is strong and stable enough to handle the load, yet compact enough to fit into relatively small areas.